Tom Waits Concerts 1970s
1970 November 20-21, 1970 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (With singers Marko and David, supporting Michael Claire) 1971 January 1-2, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting Bob LaBeau and "Ostergren & Thomas" (Pami Ostergren and Bobi Thomas) February 10, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA ("Happy Birthday Mary and Full Moon Concert") February 12-13, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting banjo-player Brian Steeger) April 2-3, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting Mary McCaslin) May 21-22, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supported by Bob LaBeau, First time headling) August 4-8, 1971 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA (supporting Tim Buckley) December 31, 1971 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA June/July 1971 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA 1971 The White Whale, Bird Rock 1971 The Candy Company, San Diego, CA 1971 The Bifrost Bridge, La Mesa 1972 June 2-4, 1972 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA (supporting The Floating House Band) 1973 April 1973 - June 1973 First tour promoting Closing Time Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Bob Webb: standup bass. Rich Phelps: trumpet. John Forsha: guitar April 2-7, 1973 The Cellar Door, Washington, DC (supporting Tom Rush. First stop on the first national tour) April 11-15, 1973 Passim, Cambridge, MA (2 shows supporting Danny O'Keefe. During their second stop on this first national tour, Waits and Bob Webb took a day to travel to nearby Lowell, MA to try to locate the grave site of Jack Kerouac) April 18-23, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supporting Charlie Rich) April 26-29, 1973 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Chris Smither) May 1-6, 1973 Great South East Music Hall & Emporium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Buffalo Bob Smith of Howdy Doody fame) May 7-13, 1973 Raven Gallery, Southfield, MI May 15-16, 1973 Stanley Hotel, Estes Park, CO ("Tom and band made a special appearance in Estes Park, for "record & media execs.") May 17-19, 1973 Ebbett's Field. Denver, CO (supporting Tim Weisberg & Rufus Krisp) May 29-June 3, 1973 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (supporting John Hammon) July 28, 1973 Redlands Bowl, Redlands, CA (supported by The Buffalo Nickel Jug Band & Arthur Lee) September 21, 1973 Los Angeles, CA (Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard & Roz Larman) November 10, 1973 Radio appearance for "KCRW Snap Sessions", Santa Monica, CA November 16-17, 1973 Folk Arts Rare Records, San Diego, CA (With Bob Webb) Tour promoting Closing Time and supporting Frank Zappa, with Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Bob Webb: standup bass November 18, 1973 University Of Waterloo, Waterloo, ON (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 22, 1973 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 23, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 24, 1973 London Arena, London, ON (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 27, 1973 Civic Theater, Akron, OH (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 28, 1973 Meyers Convocation Center, Ashland College, Ashland, OH (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) November 30, 1973 Lowell Technical Institute Costello Gymnasium, Lowell, MA (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) December 1, 1973 SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) December 2, 1973 Southeastern Massachusetts University Gym, North Dartmouth, MA (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) December 11-12, 1973 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) 1973 Detroit, MI 1973 Philadelphia, PA 1973 Nashville, TN (with Bob Webb) 1973 Georgetown/ USA (Opening for Tom Rush) 1973 Seattle, WA (Opening for Zappa) 1974 January 11, 1974 Folk Arts Rare Records, San Diego, CA (2 shows with Bob Webb) Start third tour promoting Closing Time February 1974 - September 1974 (opening for Frank Zappa). Tom Waits solo: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Feb. 15, '74 Venue unknown. Sacramento/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 16, '74 Community Theatre, Berkley/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 17, '74 Robertson Gymnasium, Santa Barbara/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 18. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Roger McGuinn Feb. 19. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Roger McGuinn Feb. 20-24. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Jerry Jeff Walker Mar. 1, '74 Fox Theatre, Atlanta/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 2, '74 Venue unknown. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 3, '74 Venue unknown. Oklahoma City/ USA. Opening (with Johnny Barnett?) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 5, '74 Convention Center, Dallas/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 8, '74 Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall, Kansas City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 9, '74 Travel And Transport Building, Oklahoma City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 14, '74 Agrodome, Vancouver/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 15, '74 Paramount Theatre, Seattle/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 16, '74 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 18, '74 The Terrace, Salt Lake City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Mar. 19, '74 Venue unknown. Boise/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 21, '74 Venue unknown. Colorado Springs/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 22, '74 Blue Ridge Music. Encinitas/ USA. Early show and late show. With The Pendleton Pickers Apr. 21, '74 San Diego Folk Festival. San Diego/ USA. Also lists as "April 19, 1974". Apr. 24, '74 8th San Diego State Folk Festival. Montezuma Hall, San Diego State University. San Diego/ USA. "The correct dates for the festival are April 24 - 28, 1974, and Tom played on Wednesday, the first day, at Montezuma Hall. The complete lineup for this one evening was Sam Hinton, John Bosley, Tom Waits, The San Diego Blues Busters, Bruce Reid, the Summerdog Bluegrass Band, and Patty Hall. Tom performed only 3 songs: The Ghosts of Saturday Night, Lookin For The Heart of Saturday Night, and one other. Most artists who went on early were supposed to play only one song, but Tom stretched it to two by doing a medley, and was then brought back for an encore." April 27, 1974 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA ('8th San Diego State Folk Festival', Tom participated in a "Spicy Stories" workshop, telling jokes. No music was performed) April 28, 1974 Ferris State College Old Wink Arena, Big Rapids, MI (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) Apr. 29, '74 Civic Centre. Trenton/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May, '74 Venue unknown. Indianapolis/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 1, '74 Broome Country Arena, Binghamton/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 3, '74 Hobart College, Geneva/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 6, '74 UMBC Gymnasium. Baltimore/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 7, '74 Civic Center. Louisville/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 8, '74 Edinboro State College. Edinboro/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 11, '74 Auditorium Theatre. Chicago/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 12, '74 Duke University. Durham/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Studio recordings for The Heart Of Saturday Night May 13, 1974 - May 22, 1974 (Wally Heider Recording. Hollywood/ USA) May 28-31, 1974 The Ice House. 24 North Mentor. Pasadena, CA/ USA. Waits is last on the bill behind McAndrews & Gino, and headliner Tim Morgon June 1-2, 1974 The Ice House, Pasadena, CA (with Tim Morgon & McAndrews & Gino) Jun. 5, 1974 Blue Ridge Music. Encinitas/ USA. With Bob Simpson June 17-22, 1974 Ebbet's Field, Denver, CO (Supporting (17-19) John Stewart (20-22 Elvin Bishop) Jun. 28, 1974 Hilton Hotel. Quebec City/ Canada. Early show and late show. Opening (with Maneige) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jun. 29, 1974 Place De Nations. Montreal/ Canada. Opening (with Maneige) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 1, 1974 Civic Center Arena. Ottawa/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention July 2, 1974 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention & Frampton's Camel) July 3, 1974 Illinois State University, Normal, IL (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) July 5, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) Jul. 6, 1974 Robinson Memorial Auditorium. Little Rock/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Jul. 7, '74 Curtis Hixon Hall. Tampa/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Jul. 8, '74 Ellis Auditorium. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 9, '74 Auditorium North Hall. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 10, '74 Municipal Auditorium. Mobile/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 12, '74 Jai Alai Fronton. Miami/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention July 13, 1974 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) Jul. 14, '74 University Of Alabama (Foster Auditorium). Tuscaloosa/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 15, '74 St. Bernard Civic Auditorium. New Orleans/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention July 17, 1974 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) July 19-21, 1974 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA (supporting Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention) Jul. 23, '74 Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard and Roz Larman: KPFK-FM 90.7". Los Angeles/ USA. Also lists as June 10, 1974 Aug. 6-7, '74 TV appearance for "KCET TV", Los Angeles/ USA Not verified Aug. 8, '74 Shrine Auditorium. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Aug. 9, '74 McCabe's Guitar Shop. Santa Monica/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Holly Near Aug. 10, '74 McCabe's Guitar Shop. Santa Monica/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Holly Near Aug. 11, '74 Golden Hall. San Diego/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Very hostile crowd. Jay Allen Sanford (2007): "When famous former neighbor Zappa returned to San Diego with his inventive Mothers, the audience was admitted while the band performed a sound check, apparently with faulty equipment. Zappa apologized for the poor sound during "Uncle Meat," "Pygmy Twylyte," "Cosmik Debris," and "Help, I'm a Rock" before concluding, "That seems to be as good as it gets." Opening act Tom Waits then took the stage with his piano. Waits performed "San Diego Serenade," along with a few other songs and an extended monologue -- boos were heard, and one audience member yelled, "Somebody shoot that fucker." Waits showed up onstage again during Zappa's set, telling his "12-inch man" joke while the Mothers played "Ol' 55." The Mothers that night included drummer Chester Thompson, who'd later play with Genesis. Three of the songs performed were unreleased at the time: "Inca Roads," "T'Mershi Duween," and "Dupree's Paradise." Michael C. Ford (2007): "He was so heckled and so beleagured by the rudeness of the audience that he didn't show up the next night. He just lowered the lid on the piano and went home" Aug. 16-17, '74 Civic Auditorium. Santa Monica/ USA Not verified Aug. 18, '74 Venue unknown. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Not verified Aug. 23-24, '74 Folk Arts. San Diego/ USA. With John Bosley Aug. 29, '74 Celebrity Theater. Phoenix/ USA. With the Souther-Hillman-Furay Band. Sep. 6-7, '74 Celebrity Theater. Phoenix/ USA. Opening for John Stewart End third tour promoting Closing Time February 1974 - September 1974 Sep. 7, '74 Television appearance for syndicated talk show "Speakeasy". Hosted by Chip Monck. Venue unknown (Ol' '55, Ghosts Of Saturday Night) Tom Waits The Heart Of Saturday Night Tour 1974 Tom Waits solo: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. October 8-13, 1974 Ebbet's Field, Denver, CO (Supporting John Stewart 10th-13th) October 24-27, 1974 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Emmet Robinson) Oct. 27, '74 Radio appearance for "Gene Shay Show: WMMR radio". Philadelphia/ USA Recorded November 6 & 8-10, 1974 Passim, Boston, MA (2 shows each night, supporting Ellen McIlwaine) Nov. 9, '74 Orpheum Theatre. Boston/ USA. Early show and late show. Waits sat in (but was not opening act = Wet Willie) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention November 14-17, 1974 Great South East Music Hall & Emporium, Atlanta, GA (2 shows supporting (comedian) Robert Klein) November 19-21, 1974 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (with Orleans) Nov. 22, '74 Folk Arts. San Diego/ USA. Early show and late show. With Bill Steele Not verified November 23, 1974 University of Pennsylvania Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Maria Muldaur) November 27-December 1, 1974 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL (2 shows supporting Sonny Terry & Brownie McGee) December 3-5, 1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Little Feat) December 6-7, 1974 University Of Minnesota Whole Coffeehouse, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Joyce Everson) Unidentified shows 1974: Date unknown (1974). Fox Venice Theatre. Venice/ USA Date unknown (1974). Opryland. Nashville/ USA Date unknown (1974). Castle Creek. Austin/ USA Date unknown (July/ August 1974): Venue unknown. Redlands/ USA Date unknown (1974): Balconny Hall. Scottsdale/ USA. Opening for John Hammond (Downbeat Magazine, February 1975. Phoenix New Times, April 5, 2001) Date unknown (November/ December, 1974): Stables Club: East Lansing, Michigan/ USA. Opening for for Martha Reeves & The Vandellas 1975 Jan. 12, '75 Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard and Roz Larman: KPFK-FM 90.7". Los Angeles/ USA. Also lists as February 13, 1975 January 31-February 1, 1975 McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Wendy Waldman) February 4-9, 1975 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (supporting the Flying Burrito Brothers) February 13, 1975 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA February 14, 1975 Fox Venice Theatre, Venice, CA (2 shows 7.00 & 11.00, supporting Bonnie Raitt) February 18-23, 1975 Ebbet's Field, Denver, CO (supporting Gene Clark) March 7, 1975 Santa Clara University Benson Center, Santa Clara, CA (supporting John Stewart) March 10-11, 1975 Euphoria Tavern, Portland, OR March 14-15, 1975 Balcony Hall, Scottsdale, AZ (2 shows each night, supporting Jerry Riopelle) March 26-30, 1975 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night, supporting Melissa Manchester April 7-12, 1975 El Mocambo, Toronto, ON (supporting The Good Brothers) April 15-20, 1975 The Cellar Door, Washington DC (2 shows each night, supporting Chris Smither) Apr. 18, '75 Radio appearance (Interview and 4 live songs) for: "WAMU-FM Radio Station". Washington/ USA. Apr. 21, '75 Radio appearance (interview) for "WMMR-FM Radio w. Michael Tearson". Philadelphia/ USA April 22-23, 1975 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supporting Peter Bergman & Phil Proctor of the Firesign Theatre) April 24-27, 1975 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (3 shows each night, supported by Danny O'Keefe) April 28-May 3, 1975 Great South East Music Hall & Emporium, Atlanta, GA (2 shows each night, supporting (28-30) Mickey Newbury & (1-3) Steve Martin) May 15-18, 1975 Passims Coffeeshop, Cambridge, MA (supported by Mirabai) May 21-24, 1975 Bijou Cafe, Philadelphia, PA (supported by John Stewart) May 30-31, 1975 University Of Minnesota Whole Coffeehouse, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Barb With) Jun. 3, '75 Castle Creek. Austin/ USA. Solo show Jun. 4-7, '75 Castle Creek. Austin/ USA. Opening for Eric Anderson Jun. 13-15, '75 The Golden Bear. Huntington Beach/ USA. Opening for Batdorf and Rodney Jul. 25, '75 Radio appearance for "WMMR Radio", Philadelphia/ USA. The Main Point. Bryn Mawr/ USA. With Al Cohn on saxophone, Steve Gilmore on upright bass, Bill Goodwin on drums (introduced as Nocturnal Emissions during intro for Big Joe & Phantom 309) Recorded. Date not verified (probably April, 1975) June 28, 1975 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supporting Stephen Stills) July 30, 1975 - July 31, 1975 (The Record Plant/ Wally Heider Recording,.Hollywood/ USA) August 14-17, 1975 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by the Amazing Rhythm Aces. Ensemble: Teddy Edwards on sax, Jim Hughart on bass, Jim Gordon on percussion, and Mike Melvoin on keyboards) August 18-19, 1975 Red Rocks Ampitheatre, Morrison, CO (supporting The Eagles & Dan Fogelberg) Aug. 30, '75 Hearst Greek Theatre, University of California Berkeley. Berkeley/ USA. "Tom opened for Judy Collins in a rare (for him) outdoor performance. Verified in Billboard magazine: "Tom Waits, with his dark rumpled suit and dark rumpled stories, was quite definitely out of his element in the brilliant afternoon sunshine, although he did take the occasion to offer some of his new work, which had every bit of the idiosyncratic genius of his previous stuff." September 5-7, 1975 Cellar Door, Washington, DC September 10-11, 1975 Shaboo Inn, Willimantic, CT (supporting Batdorf Rodney) September 16-20, 1975 Reno Sweeney Paradise Room, New York City, NY (With Beverly Bremers. Tom was joined by Al Cohn on tenor saxophone) September 21, 1975 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Fairport Convention) September 25-28, 1975 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (Supported by Garland Jeffreys. Benefit concerts for The Main Point) Tom Waits Nighthawks At The Diner Tour (October 1975 - June 1976) Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Frank Vicari: tenor saxophone. Dr. Fitz(gerald) Jenkins: upright bass. Chip White: drums. October 2, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 3, 1975 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 4, 1975 Opera House, Spokane, WA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 7, 1975 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 8, 1975 Western Washington University Music Auditorium, Bellingham, WA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 11, 1975 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 17, 1975 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 18, 1975 University Of California Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 19, 1975 SDU Aztec Center Backdoor, San Diego, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00, supported by Phil Gross) October 21, 1975 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 24, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 25, 1975 Texas Hall, Arlington, TX (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 26, 1975 Music Hall, Houston, TX (supporting Bonnie Raitt) October 27, 1975 Lorrie Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (supporting Bonnie Raitt) (unverified) October 29, 1975 Grand Ole Opry House, Nashville, TN (supporting Bonnie Raitt & John Prine) Nov. 1, '75 Radio appearance for "Earth News Radio with Lew Irwin" (venue unknown). Interview only. Aired November 1 and 2 Recorded Nov. 1, '75 Hill Auditorium. Ann Arbour/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Nov. 2, '75 Massey Hall. Toronto/ Canada. Opening for Bonnie Raitt. Waits joins her on the last song of her concert, "Sweet and Shiny Eyes" Nov. 3, '75 Century Theatre. Buffalo/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt: "A review in the Buffalo Evening News states "Raitt's loveliness more than counterbalanced the near mutiny that greeted a leadoff hour by a scruffy Los Angeles songwriter named Tom Waits". November 5, 1975 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (supporting Bonnie Raitt) Nov. 6, '75 Syracuse University, "Men's Gym". Syracuse, New York/ USA. A review for the show suggests that the crowd was hostile to Waits, and that it was therefore not a good show for him. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 7, '75 State University Of New York. Plattsburgh/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Nov. 8, '75 Palace Theatre. Albany/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified November 9, 1975 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Bonnie Raitt) November 12, 1975 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supporting Bonnie Raitt) Nov. 14, '75 Capitol Theatre. Passaic/ USA. Opening for Poco Nov. 15, '75 University Of Pennsylvania, Irvine Auditorium. Philadelphia/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 16, '75 DAR Constitution Hall. Washington/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt (last date on the Bonnie Raitt tour) Nov. 18-22, '75 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Martin Mull. With Darryl Rhoades Nov. 20, '75 State University. Statesboro/ USA Circus Magazine, 1975. Conflicting dates. December 2-7, 1975 Ebbet's Field, Denver, CO (2 shows supported by Maxine Sellers) Dec. 3, '75 Radio appearance for "WMMS-FM: Coffee Break radio show w. Kid Leo". Cleveland/ USA. Aired April 14, 1976 December 10, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Tim Weisberg) December 11, 1975 Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (supporting Jerry Jeff Walker) December 14, 1975 Guthrie Hall, Minneapolis, MN Dec. 16, '75 Radio appearance for "KQRS-FM, ASI Studios w. Dave Martin". Minneapolis/ USA December 17-21, 1975 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL Dec. 21, '75 Aired: TV concert appearance for "Soundstage", Chicago.PBS television show on Tom Waits and Mose Allison. Chicago/ USA (aired December 22, 1975, recorded November 3, 1975 or earlier). With Kenny Soderblum on alto sax and Jim Atlas on upright bass. Jay S. Jacobs (2000): "He was invited to perform live on the PBS show Soundstage. Heightening the thrill factor for Waits was the knowledge that he would be sharing the bill with his Iong time idol Mose Allison. The segment's highlight is the opening number, Waits's dramatic a capella performance of "Eggs and Sausage." Wearing a ratty black sports coat, a loose tie, and a brown beret, he sits at the counter of a real diner, cigarette in hand. Around him we glimpse tired waitresses, bored patrons, sizzling burgers. His only musical accompaniment is the snapping of his fingers and the slapping of his leg. Finishing the tune, he turns to a waitress and asks for another cup of coffee." Unidentified shows 1975: Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Jupiter, Los Angeles/ USA Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Venue unknown. Minneapolis/ USA Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Venue unknown. Pittsburgh USA Date unknown (late 1975). Craig Hospital. Denver/ USA Date unknown (1975). Venue unknown. East Lansing/ USA Date unknown (1975). The Exit Inn. Nashville/ USA Date unknown: (early 1975). Lee Furr's Studios (KWFM radio) Tucson/ USA 1976 January 2-5, 1976 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supporting Martin Mull, with Harbor Band Supporting 2nd to the 4th) January 13, 1976 US TV "Dinah Shore Show", interviewed & performing "Warm Beer And Cold Women". Other guests were Joey Bishop, James Coco & Bert Convy. Broadcast February 3, 1976) March 12-13, 1976 University of Pittsburgh Student Union Lower Lounge, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows supported by Charles Bukowski & Perry Leopold) March 18, 1976 Shaboo Inn, Willimantic, CT (2 shows) March 21, 1976 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (Supporting Leo Kottke) March 25, 1976 University of Toronto Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (Supporting Maria Muldaur) April 5-6, 1976 Cellar Door, Washington, DC April 7, 1976 NYU Loeb Student Center Eisner & Lubin Auditorium, New York City, NY April 8-9, 1976 Cellar Door, Washington, DC (2 shows on the 9th) April 14, 1976 Academy Of Music, Northampton, MA (2 shows supported by Livingston Taylor) April 16, 1976 Princetown University McCarter Theatre Center, Princetown, NJ April 18, 1976 Showcase Theatre, Detroit, MI April 26, 1976 Music Hall, Houston, TX April 27, 1976 Music Hall, Dallas, TX (supporting Janis Ian) April 29, 1976 Lorrie Auditorium, San Antonio, TX April 30, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX (supporting Janis Ian) May 1, 1976 Ballinjax Electric Bistro, New Orleans, LA Rolling Stone. January, 1977: "The final injustice came last spring in New Orleans when Roger McGuinn, Joan Baez, Kinky Friedman and some other members of the "Rolling Blunder Revue" as Waits termed Dylan's entourage, took over the stage at Ballinjax Club just before Waits was scheduled to begin his set. "They got up there for an hour just before I was supposed to begin my set," says Waits, "Nobody even asked me; before I knew it, fuckin' Roger McGuinn was up there playing guitar and singing and Joan Boaz and Kinky were singing. By the time I got onstage the audience was stoked. They were all lookin' around the room and shit. I don't need this crap - it was my show. I was drinkin' too much on top of everything else." May 7, 1976 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supported by Firefall) May 8, 1976 Alice Tully Hall, New York City, NY May 27, '76 Cafe Americain (Hotel L'American). Amsterdam, NED (European debut) May 27, '76 Radio appearance in s' Graveland/ The Netherlands. Venue unknown (VPRO studio?). May 31, 1976 Beursschouwburg, Brussels, BEL May 31 - Jun. 12, '76 Ronnie Scott's Club. London/ UK. Waits stays in London for about two weeks and writes most of the songs for his next album: "Small Change". "For three nights he sat at the piano, peering out at the empty seats through a haze of smoke from the cigarette cemented to his bottom lip, performing his songs of wry and melancholic beauty. On the fourth night they threw him out. 'I think it was my clothes', Waits says now.". Fred Dellar (1976): "There is heckling. "Your opinions are like assholes, buddy," comes the voice from beneath the cap. "Everybody's got one." The fans at the back yell "Shut up!" to the front-line main-mouths. Waits flicks a lighted cigarette into the central area of contention and everybody holds their breath waiting for a fight to start. Nothing happens, so Waits moves on to deliver a finger-poppin' work-out on 'Diamonds on My Windshield' the tempo being about twice that employed on the Heart Of Saturday Night version." Mick Brown (1981): "The first time Tom Waits visited London, in 1976, he earned the dubious distinction of being thrown out of the club were he had been booked to perform. This was probably nothing new to Waits, who at the time gave the impression of having been thrown out of most places, and - to paraphrase Groucho Marx - of not wanting to join any club that would have him as a member anyway." Late May '76 TV appearance for "The Old Grey Whistle Test". BBC/ UK. Presented by Bob Harris (The Piano Has Been Drinking). Recorded March 1976?, aired May 1976 Early Jun. '76 Show for Danish DR2 TV, known as "Sange Efter Lukketid". Copenhagen/ Denmark (Scenografi: Ole Koefoed. TV-kamera: Bjarne Sorensen, Per Sonchsen, Holger Dohn. Producer: Edmondt Jensen) End tour promoting Nighthawks At The Diner October 1975 - June 1976 Studio recordings for the album Small Change July 15, 1976 - July 29, 1976 (Wally Heider Recording. Hollywood/ USA. Outtakes as featured on Drunk On The Moon) Aug. 25, '76 Agora Ballroom (Cleveland Music Hall?). Cleveland/ USA (aka Last Call, One Night Stand & Sleeping At Drew's House) Tom Waits Small Change Tour (October 1976 - May 1977) Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano.Frank Vicari/ Dave Kirby: tenor saxophone. Dr. Fitz(gerald) Jenkins: upright bass.Chip White/ Red Jackson: drums. October 2, 1976 West Chester State College, West Chester, PA (2nd Annual West Chester Jazz Festival) October 7, 1976 Philadelphia, PA (US Radio interview on WMMR) October 11, 1976 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (Supporting David Bromberg) October 23, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Colleen Peterson) October 24-25, 1976 Faces Club, Dallas, TX (Originally booked for the 25th and 26th) October 29-30, 1976 Texas Opry House, Houston, TX (2 shows each night, supported by Colleen Peterson) November 5, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by Travis Shook & The Club Wow) November 6, 1976 SUNY Union Ballroom, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows supported by Chris Rush) November 7, 1976 Georgetown University Gaston Hall, Washington, DC November 9, 1976 Shaboo Inn, Willimantic, CT (2 shows supported by Van Marcus. Broadcast on WHCN in Hartford, CT) November 10, 1976 Harvard University Sanders Theatre, Cambridge, MA (supported by Travis Shook & The Club Wow) November 11, 1976 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, "Friends Of The Main Point" concert, a benefit for the financially ailing club. The concert also featured Joni Mitchell, Dave Van Ronk, Tom Rush, Melanie and others) November 13, 1976 Michigan State University's Erikson Kiva Room, East Lansing, MI November 14, 1976 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Tom Jans) November 15-16, 1976 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Colleen Peterson) November 17, 1976 Philadelphia, PA (US TV "Mike Douglas Show" performing "Small Change". Other guests were actress Glenda Jackson & composer/conductor Marvin Hamlisch) November 19-21, 1976 Ivanhoe Theatre, Chicago, IL November 22, 1976 University Of Iowa Hancher Auditorium, Iowa City, IA (Supporting Ry Cooder) November 23, 1976 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (Supporting Ry Cooder) November 26-27, 1976 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Supporting Jesse Colin Young) November 30, 1976 SDU Aztec Center Backdoor, San Diego, CA (supported by Lisa MacGregor) December 1, 1976 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA (With Jean Luc Ponty) December 3, 1976 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA December 4-5, 1976 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Dec. 6, '76 The Other End. New York/ USA. "This concert was an invitation only press party for music journalists, record executives, and other VIP types. The occurrence of this show is verified by an article in the Philadelphia Inquirer from 12/13/76, which indicates the show has already taken place. The date shown is not verified, but is probable because Tom was on the West coast in the weeks prior, finishing a gig on 12/5 in Los Angeles. Since the Other End had acts advertised to play from 12/7 to 12/13, when the article was published, the 6th is the only unaccounted for date in the club in December that Tom was available." Dec. 13, '76 Agora Ballroom. Cleveland/ USA (aka Last Call, One Night Stand & Sleeping At Drew's House). Opened by Graham Parker. Also lists as December 07, 1976 (show is verified not to have been on Waits's birthday) Jay S. Jacobs (2000): "On Tom's twenty-seventh birthday, he and The Nocturnal Emissions played the Agora Ballroom in Cleveland. While Tom was doing "Pasties and a G-String" a woman slipped onstage, walked up behind him, caught his eye, and started to dance. Waits got into it, assuming that she was an audience member acting on impulse, but his shock was apparent when she started to perform a slow, sensual striptease. Shimmying out of her dress, the woman revealed her very own pasties and G-string. Waits regained his equilibrium and sang along to the stripper's bump and grind. As the song ended the woman disappeared back into the crowd and Waits joked, "Thank you, thank you. I haven't seen my mother in years."' Nocturnal Emissions drummer Chip White explained to a European radio interviewer how all of this actually came about. Tom didn't know it, but that seemingly impromptu striptease was, in fact, a birthday surprise arranged for him by John Forscha, his road manager and old friend from L.A. It was an inspired gift: Waits enjoyed the spectacle so much that he had Forscha hire a local stripper at every remaining tour stop. Band members got to the point where they'd rate the girls. At the end of the tour, they tallied the points and named the Madison, Wisconsin stripper the hottest of the hot." Dec. 14, '76 Radio appearance for "Vin Scelsa's Idiots Delight: WNEW-FM/ MediaSound studios on 5th Avenue, New York (w. Ralph Adler (Edler?) on percussion). New York/ USA Dec. 15, '76 Trenton State College. New Jersey December 16-18, 1976 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supported by Elayne Boosler) Unidentified shows 1976: Date unknown (May/ June 1976): Venue unknown. Germany Date unknown (1976): Palladium. Dallas/ USA Date unknown (ca. May, 1976): Unicorn Club in Ithaca, New York/ USA (mentioned in New Times magazine. June 11, 1976) Date unknown (ca. May, 1976): Willimantic, Connecticut. Night before Unicorn/ Ithaca (mentioned in New Times magazine. June 11, 1976) Date unknown: (December 17(?)/ 24(?), 1976): "My Father's Place" Roslyn, Long Island (mentioned in The New Yorker. December 27, 1976) Date unknown (late December, 1976): The Quiet Knight, Chicago. Weekend shows (25?, 26?) (mentioned in Rambler December 30, 1976) 1977 January 7, 1977 Sinjyuku Dug, Tokyo, JPN (unverified) January 8-9, 1977 Kubo Kohdoh, Tokyo, JPN January 11, 1977 Dohsin Hall, Sapporo, JPN January 12, 1977 Yamaha Kadan Hall, Sendal, JPN January 14, 1977 Unryu Hall, Nagoya, JPN January 15, 1977 Kousei-Nenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN January 16, 1977 Kyoto University Western Auditorium, Kyoto, JPN January 17, 1977 Meiji Seimei Hall, Fukuoka, JPN January 18, 1977 Okayama Shimin Bunka Hall, Okayama, JPN January 20, 1977 Yamaha Kanazawa Center, Kanazawa, JPN January 21, 1977 Kenmin Kaikan Small Hall, Yokohama, JPN January 22, 1977 Seibu Theatre, Tokyo, JPN Apr. 9, '77 TV appearance for the "Saturday Night Live" TV show. Studio 8-H: New York/ USA (Eggs And Sausage) April 12, 1977 New Yorker Theater, Toronto, ON (2 shows supported by Ginni Grant) April 13, 1977 Academy Of Music, Northampton, MA (2 shows supported by Leon Redbone) April 15, 1977 Michigan Theatre, Ann Arbor, MI April 16, 1977 Kent, OH Apr. 18, '77 TV appearance for WDR Studio's "Rockpalast, Studio-L". Cologne/ Germany. April 20, 1977 Tavastia Klubi, Helsinki, FIN Apr. 24, '77 Zaal Elckerlyck. Antwerp/ Belgium. Aired on Radio Antwerp/ BRT-2 "Lijf aan Lijf show." (Also wrongly listed as April 27, 1977) April 25, 1977 Auditorium du Passage 44, Brussels, BEL April 26, 1977 Post Aula, Bremen, GER April 29, 1977 Rai Congrescentrum, Amsterdam, NED May 1, 1977 Sound Circus, London, ENG May 3, '77 TV appearance for "The Old Grey Whistle Test" (Small Change & Tom Traubert's Blues) BBC. London/ UK May 11, '77 EMU Ballroom, University Of Oregon. Eugene/ USA. Opened by John Hiatt May 12, 1977 Queen Elizabeth Playhouse, Vancouver, BC May 14, '77 Paramount Theatre. Seattle/ USA Not verified May 15, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR May 17, '77 Zellerbach Auditorium, University of California. Berkeley/ USA. Opened by Ronee Blakley (Norton Buffalo was the originally scheduled opener, but was replaced) May 19-21, 1977 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (supported by (19th) Jimmy Witherspoon, (20th) Leon Redbone. The show on the 19th was cancelled when somebody hit the telephone pole in front of the Roxy, causing a power failure just before Tom's set) June ??, '77 Radio appearance for "KPFK-FM studios". Los Angeles/ USA. Aug. 1, '77 TV appearance/ interview for "Fernwood2Night TV show with Martin Mull and Fred Willard"/ USA (sequel 21). Tom Waits Foreign Affairs Tour (October 1977 - March 1978) Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano.Frank Vicari: tenor saxophone.Dr. Fitz(gerald) Jenkins (replaced by Danny Trifan Oct. 4, 1977 and Noah Young early 1978): upright bass. Chip White: drums, percussion/ vibes Sep. 16, '77 The Troubadour. Los Angeles/ USA. "The advertising for these two shows is unclear. In one set of ads Tom is top-billed over Aalon on this night, but a week later the ad shows Ronnie Laws, Pressure, and Aalon on 9/16. Perhaps he was postponed to the second night." September 17, 1977 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Elayne Boozler. Tom was joined onstage by Bette Midler to duet on "Never Talk to Strangers") Sep. 18, '77 Hollywood Bowl. Los Angeles/ USA. "Billed as "A Star Spangled Night For Rights," Waits was not part of the advertising, but is verified to have appeared. Subtitled "A Celebration for Human Rights," the event starred Bette Midler, Richard Pryor, Lily Tomlin, and the band War. Waits performed for an audience of nearly 17,000, perhaps his biggest crowd to date. Tom performed toward the middle of the second half, and followed a controversial and inflammatory performance by Richard Pryor. The L.A. times review says: "His (Pryors') words jolted the audience, confused them, in the end angered them." It goes on to report "It was left to Tom Waits to recover the audience and he tried nobly with songs including the old Four Lads tune 'Standing On The Corner.' But his was an unenviable task - following Pryor and preceding Miss Midler. He finished quickly." Art Fein (1999): On the most embarassing moment of music (Gay rights show, 1977): "The other was Tom Waits at the Gay Rights show at the Hollywood Bowl in 1977. I went there with Todd Everett -- because we got free tickets! I was shocked to see George Maharis, of Route 66, made all up like Percy Dovetonsils. Todd acutely noted that three female performers that night - Helen Reddy, Tanya Tucker, and Bette Midler - had all had hits with "Delta Dawn." During a break, I noticed on the darkened stage the figure of Waits ascending some stairs to a piano atop a wall. He was to follow Richard Pryor, but he never got a chance. Pryor was not in the best of moods: "When they called me to do this gig for you I said fine. But then I was backstage and saw one of your guys yelling at this young kid from the Lockers dance group because he was smoking near a set. Those young kids worked their asses off to entertain you faggots, and they're not getting paid, but once one of them steps out of line a tiny bit you think you can yell at him. Well you can't! I'm sick of y'all and your faggoty-ass bullshit. What were YOU doing during the Watts riots - sucking each other's dicks? Fuck you and everything you stand for, I'm getting the fuck out of here." The audience at first laughed at his audaciousness, then let loose boos. The stage went dark. After ten minutes, someone gave the signal to get on with it. With people shouting "Kill him!" and "Fuck Richard Pryor!", the spotlight hit Tom Waits sitting on top of the wall. He was virtually unknown to this crowd, and decided it wasn't time to get acquainted. He wouldn't move. He just sat there smoking a cigarette for five long minutes. Finally they switched off the light, and a spokesman came out and apologized for Pryor's remarks. I think the rest of the show was cancelled. If any of y'all ever talk to Waits, ask him about that night. I never did." Sep. 30, '77 Fine Arts Center (UMASS). Amherst, Massachusetts/ USA Oct. 1, '77 Venue unknown. Seattle/ USA. First of tour. Oct. 2, '77 Lisner Auditorium, George Washington University. Washington, D.C./ USA Oct. 4, '77 Night Tide Showcase. West Hartford/ USA Barney Hoskyns (2009): “... after a row in Hartford, Connecticut, on the fourth, Fitz Jenkins was given his marching orders. "Something happened that was weird," Chip White recalls of the firing. "I think Tom had promised Fitz he could do some recording and then it didn't happen. I wasn't on the inside of it, but I was sorry it happened," Jenkins' replacement was sometime Blood, Sweat and Tears bassist Danny Trifan, an old jazz comrade of Frank Vicari's.” (Source: “Lowside Of The Road: A Life Of Tom Waits" by Barney Hoskyns. Faber/ Broadway, 2009) October 5, 1977 Paradise Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by Stormin' Norman & Susie) October 9, 1977 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA Oct. 10, '77 Club Rosslyn. Long Island, NY/ USA (aka. 'My Father's Place'). Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano.Frank Vicari: tenor saxophone. Danny Trifan: upright bass. Chip White: drums, percussion/ vibes. October 15, 1977 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY October 20, 1977 New Yorker Theatre, Toronto, ON (2 shows supported by Gary David) October 21, 1977 Michigan Theatre, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Andy Pratt) October 22, 1977 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows) October 23, 1977 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supported by Andy Pratt) Oct. 24, '77 Agora Ballroom. Cleveland/ USA. Also lists as October 25, 1977 Oct. 26, '77 Mill Run Theatre. Niles, Chicago/ USA October 27, 1977 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI (2 shows supported by Jerry Jeff Walker) October 29, 1977 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN Oct. 30, '77 University of Nebraska. Omaha/ USA Oct. 31, '77 Park Motor Inn, Grand Ballroom. Madison/ USA. Tom Waits: Guitar, Piano, Vocals. Frank Vicari: Tenor Saxophone. Chip White: Percussion, Vibraphone. Danny Trifan: Upright Bass Nov. 2, '77 The Ritz Theatre. Memphis/ USA The Memphis Flyer, 2005: "A lot of faces are blue in the glare of the Ritz' neon lights," the radio announcer said. Chip White started working the vibes, and Danny Trifan's upright bass walked lazily up and down. "Welcome, everybody, once again to the Ritz, the second set live on FM 100 -- Electra/Asylum recording artist Tom Waits." It was Wednesday, November 2nd, 1977, and the 28-year-old Waits, already a cult hero, was visiting Memphis for back-to-back sets. Foreign Affairs had just been released, but his song list featured cuts from The Heart of Saturday Night, Small Change, and Nighthawks at the Diner. The rasping songwriter was stumbling toward the end of his burlesque period, a tragically clownish love affair with Americana where Waits played the part of a hobo poet: half Charlie Chaplin, half Hoagy Carmichael, and all W.C. Fields. Critics liked Foreign Affairs well enough, but they were getting tired of Waits' drunk-at-the-piano schtick, and so was Waits, who wondered if he was on his way to becoming a novelty act. Frank Vicari's tenor saxophone started the Memphis show, squalling like a cat in the bathtub, and Waits growled his way through "The One That Got Away," a sprawling, impressionistic take on graft, watery graves, and all things noir. Fifteen songs later, the sax was still moaning, and Waits was deep into the wrecked despair of "San Diego Serenade." He bopped his way through vaudeville-inspired songs such as "Step Right Up" and "Jitterbug Boy," crooned howling heartachers like "I Wish I Was in New Orleans," and comically mumbled his way through "The Piano Has Been Drinking." "When I heard Tom Waits, I knew this was something. This was one of the original voices of rock-and-roll. It was incredible music and incredibly far out of the mainstream," says Walter Dawson. In 1977, Dawson was The Commercial Appeal's intricately tattooed music writer, with an ear for interesting material and the desire to introduce readers to artists they weren't likely to hear on the radio. When Dawson heard Waits was coming to Memphis, he placed a glowing review in the CA. Located on Madison Avenue just west of McLean, the Ritz seemed custom-built for Waits' seedy chic. Before it was converted into a nightclub, the building housed the Capri Art Theater. "It was a skin joint," says Jerry Swift. Today, Swift's the goateed elder statesman of the Memphis Flyer's advertising staff. In 1977, he owned the Ritz, an acoustically excellent performance space with a revolving stage and a reputation for booking artists such as Billy Joel, Leon Redbone, John Prine, and Joan Armatrading. Waits' concerts took a turn to the theatrical in '76, when he started touring with a street lamp for a set and making some unusual requests of club owners. The Ritz show was no exception. "When the contract came in, I was looking over the rider," Swift says with a salty chuckle. "It had the usual stuff -- food, drinks, and things like that. And then I saw, 'The club owner must provide a stripper on stage.' I called and asked, 'What's with this stripper shit? This is Memphis, and I don't know if we can do that.'" Fortunately for Swift, a man by the name of Art Baldwin had recently arrived in Memphis with a bevy of exotic dancers imported from Tacoma, Washington, and one of the Tacoma girls was available for the gig. According to Swift, there wasn't any actual stripping involved. The dancer just had to dress like a streetwalker and hang out under the street lamp. A bit of bumping and grinding was requested during "Pasties & a G-String," where Waits lasciviously shouts, "I'm getting harder than Chinese algebra!" Dawson says members of the Amazing Rhythm Aces, who'd gone backstage, watched as Waits carefully placed a cigarette in every pocket of his suit so he could comically fumble around for a smoke onstage. "That's showmanship," Dawson says. Of Waits that night, Swift recalls, "I thought he was a homeless man looking for a handout. He looked like one of the winos who would come in if somebody left the backstage door open. I said, 'Hey, what do you think you're doing,' and he looked up at me and said, 'Well, I'm performing here tonight.'" November 7, 1977 The Pier, Raleigh, NC (2 shows) November 11, 1977 Texas Opry House, Houston, TX (2 shows) November 12, 1977 Austin Opry House, Austin, TX (With Jonnie Barnett) November 13, 1977 Faces Club, Dallas, TX (2 shows) Nov. 15, '77 Scottsdale Center For The Arts. Phoenix/ USA. Opened by Hans Olsen. Early show and late show. "Waits stayed in the same hotel with Blue Oyster Cult, and later said it was great to be so close to his "heros". A review of the show says that each show sold only about half of the available tickets, and that Waits was exhausted near the end of his tour." November 19, 1977 Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles, CA Nov. 22, '77 Lobero Theatre. Santa Barbara/ USA. Early show and late show. Billed as: "A Very Special Turkey For Thanksgiving, Tom Waits and his deluxe Main Street Burlesque Review." November 25, 1977 Hofbrau. Squaw Valley Ski Resort, Olympic Valley, CA November 29-30, 1977 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 11.30) Dec. 1, '77 Theatre Del Mar. Santa Cruz/ USA. Early show and late show. Early show: John Stewart opening and Waits headlining. Late show: Waits opening and John Stewart headlining. John Adams: "Saw him (John Stewart) curse Tom Waits for wiping the audience out by opening a show at Santa Cruz with a wrenching set; then, of course, whip the audience back up with a killer set of his own." Peter Fields: "I only saw him (John Stewart) once at the Del Mar Theater in Santa Cruz in 1977, on a double bill with Tom Waits. The way it worked is that John did a show, then Waits; then a second group of ticketholders comes in, Waits does a show, then John. Well, Waits must have been in a mood that night because leading off the second show he plays forever. Two encores, no hurry to get done. So John didn't get onstage till 1:50am. The theater held about 1000 people, but there were only 125 of us left at this point. Didn't matter, John says "Damn that Waits" and then roared non-stop until after 4am. I thought he'd never stop playing "Never Goin' Back." December 2-4, 1977 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (2 shows each night) 1978 February 13, 1978 University of Utah Union Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT Feb. 14, '78 Tulagi's on the Hill. Boulder/ USA. Early show and late show. "Tickets were playing cards that had Tom as the King of Hearts. The Rocky Mountain News article seems to suggest these were the first shows with a new bass player, Noah Young. Frank And Chip are the other players, and a week before they were in L.A. rehearsing." Feb. 15, '78 Tulagi's on the Hill. Boulder/ USA. Early show and late show. "Tickets were playing cards that had Tom as the King of Hearts. The Rocky Mountain News article seems to suggest these were the first shows with a new bass player, Noah Young. Frank And Chip are the other players, and a week before they were in L.A. rehearsing." February 17, 1978 California Theatre, San Diego, CA (supported by Norton Buffalo) Feb. 19, '78 Dinkelspiel Auditorium, Stanford University. Palo Alto/ USA. Early show and late show Feb. 21, '78 Zellerbach Auditorium, University of California. Berkeley/ USA. Opened by The David Grisman Quintet Feb. 25, '78 Paramount Theatre. Seattle/ USA Feb. 26, '78 Paramount Theatre. Portland, Oregon/ USA Mar. 1-5, '78 Seibu Gekijo. Tokyo, Japan Mar. 6, '78 Doshin Hall. Sapporo, Hokkaido/ Japan Mar. 7, '78 Shimin Kaikan Hall. Sendai, Iwate Prefecture/ Japan Mar. 9, '78 Sankei Hall. Osaka, Japan March '78 Royal Horse Nightclub. Osaka/ Japan. Exact date(s) uncertain. Backed by drums, upright bass and electric guitar. Mar. 11, '78 Shonen Bunka Kaikan. Fukuoka, Japan Mar. 13, '78 Yuubin Chokin Hall. Kumamoto, Japan End tour promoting Foreign Affairs October 1977 - March 1978 Apr. 6, '78 TV appearance for "90 Minutes Live". Interview with Flo and Eddie was recorded in Waits's room at the Tropicana. Mentions Japan tour. May 25, '78 TV appearance for "America2Night TV show with Martin Mull and Fred Willard"/ USA (sequel 34) Studio recordings for the album Blue Valentine July 24, 1978 - August 26, 1978 (Filmways/ Heider Recording. Hollywood/ USA) Start tour promoting Blue Valentine October 1978 - December 1979 (album released: September, 1978). Tom Waits: vocals, electric guitar, piano.Herbert Hardesty: tenor saxophone, flugel horn, trumpet.Arthur Richards: electric guitar.Big John Tomassie: drums.Greg Cohen: upright bass. Oct. 5, '78 Venue unknown. Pacific Northwest/ USA Not verified Oct. 6, '78 Paramount Theatre. Portland, Oregon/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Oct. 7, '78 Paramount North West Theatre. Seattle/ USA. With Leon Redbone Oct. 8, '78 EMU Ballroom, University Of Oregon. Eugene/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Leon Redbone Oct. 9, '78 Concert appearance for "WNEW-FM". New York City/ USA Not verified Oct. 10, '78 Zellerbach Auditorium, University of California. Berkeley/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone October 11, 1978 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (supported by Leon Redbone) October 14, 1978 Macky Auditorium, Boulder, CO (supported by Leon Redbone) October 19-20, 1978 Park West, Chicago, IL (2 shows each night, supported by Leon Redbone) October 21, 1978 Wisconsin Union Theater, Madison, WI (supported by Leon Redbone) October 22, 1978 Vineland Place Guthrie Mainstage, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows supported by John Koerner) October 24, 1978 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Leon Redbone) Oct. 26, '78 Brock Auditorium, Eastern Kentucky University. Richmond/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone. "This concert was their homecoming celebration, which entails having the graduated alumni returning to campus for a celebration." Oct. 27, '78 Bridge-Vu Theatre. Valparaiso, Indiana/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Leon Redbone. During this show Waits had his jacket stolen. Stan Soocher (1979): "Tom Waits is plenty pissed off. In the middle of a 50-city tour in support of his new album Blue Valentine (Asylum), he's been rudely awakened in his Knoxville, Tennessee, motel room by a persistent telephone ring after two days without sleep. Plus his wallet has been stolen, to boot. "It took me six months to get my license back since I had so many tickets for parking and moving violations," Waits growls before he plunges head-long into a series of incessant coughs. "I was doing a show in Valparaiso, Indiana (cough, cough) and some guy jumped on stage and stole my leather jacket (cough) with my car keys, driver's license, passport, Visa, Carte Blanche, Bank Americard & money. October 28, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Louisville, KY (supported by Leon Redbone) October 29, 1978 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH Nov. 1, '78 Bogart's. Cincinnati/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Nov. 2, '78 Radio appearance (interview) for "WNEW-FM". New York City/ USA (1979?) Nov. 3, '78 Orpheum Theatre. Memphis/ USA. With Leon Redbone. Nov. 4, '78 Music Hall: Knoxville, Tennessee/ USA. Early show and late show (without Redbone) Nov. 5, '78 Civic Center. Raleigh/ USA. Nov. 6-7, '78 The Agora Ballroom. Atlanta/ USA Nov. 10, '78 Gusman Cultural Center. Miami/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Leon Redbone Nov. 11, '78 Van Wezel Performing Arts Hall. Sarasota/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Nov. 16, '78 Leroy Concert Theatre. Pawtuckett/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Nov. 17, '78 Hard Rock Cafe. West Hartford/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone. Geoffrey Crayon Gentlemen also appeared as the first warm-up act Nov. 18, '78 Harvard Square Theater. Cambridge/ USA. Early show and late show (late show added due to ticket demand). Opened by Leon Redbone November 20, 1978 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Leon Redbone) November 21, 1978 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (supported by Leon Redbone) Nov. 22, '78 Morris Stage. Morristown/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone November 24-25, 1978 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by Leon Redbone) Nov. 28, '78 Bardavon Opera House. Poughkeepsie/ USA. Early show and late show. With Leon Redbone. Nov. 29, '78 Palace Theatre. Cleveland/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 2, '78 The Palladium. Dallas/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 3, '78 Cullen Auditorium, University Of Houston. Houston/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 4, '78 Paramount Theatre. Austin/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 5, '78 Concert appearance for Austin City Limits TV show (KLRU-TV Studio, 6th Floor of UT Communications Building B, University Of Texas. Austin/ USA). Broadcast PBS Apr. 28/ March 24, 1979 (aka. "Rendevous At Midnight") Dec. 6, '78 Venue unknown. Houston/ USA Not verified Dec. 7, '78 Venue unknown. Austin/ USA (TW birthday) Not verified Dec. 8, '78 Venue unknown. Dallas/ USA. With Leon Redbone opening Not verified Dec. 10, '78 Roxy Theatre. Pacific Beach (San Diego)/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 11, '78 Venue unknown. Phoenix/ USA Dec. 12, '78 Arlington Theatre. Santa Barbara/ USA. Opened by Leon Redbone Dec. 13, '78 Aired through KGB-FM. California Theatre. San Diego/ USA. Conflicting date, pre-recorded show Dec. 13-14, '78 Huntington Hartford Theatre. Huntington Beach/ USA. With Leon Redbone Dec. 15, '78 Huntington Hartford Theatre. Huntington Beach/ USA. Early show and late show. With Leon Redbone (Late show: "4th show added due to overwhelming demand") Unidentified shows 1978: Date unknown (1978). Venue unknown. Montreal/ Canada Date unknown (1978). Venue unknown. Toronto/ Canada Date unknown (1978?): The Golden Bear. Huntington Beach/ USA. Recorded Date unknown (1978) The Night Train. Tucson/ USA (KWFM radio) 1979 Jan. 5, '79 TV appearance known as "Canada After Dark", Canada (venue unknown) Apr. 17, '79 Montmartre. Copenhagen/ Denmark (w. Greg Cohen, Arthur Richards and Big John Thomassie). Date before Vienna, Ireland and Australia. Herb Cohen present (Source: Melody Maker magazine. May 5, 1979). Melody Maker magazine. May 5, 1979. Transcript. In front of The Montmartre, Copenhagen, Apr./ May 1979. Source: Melody Maker magazine. May 5, 1979. Credits: photography by Tom Sheenan Apr. 18, '79 Radio appearance for "KRO radio: De Bazuin" (Dutch interview & Silent Night duet with Dutch singer) Hilversum/ The Netherlands Apr. 18, '79 Radio appearance for "De Suite, VPRO studios". 's Graveland/ The Netherlands. Recorded April 18. Also lists as May, 1979 Apr. 19, '79 Eksit. Rotterdam/ The Netherlands Apr. 20, '79 Concerthaus. Vienna/ Austria. Lists as April 19th. Before London Apr. 20, '79 TV appearance in Vienna/ Austria (venue unknown. Same as Concerthaus?). Before London. Also lists as April 19th, "A Day In Vienna." Apr. 21, '79 Palladium. London/ UK. Date: after Vienna, Herb Cohen present Apr. 22, '79 Venue unknown. Dublin/ Ireland. Date: after Vienna, and one day off after Dublin gig Apr. 24, '79 VUB/ Auditorium Q. Brussels/ Belgium April 26-27, 1979 Theatre Le Palace, Paris, FRA Apr. ??, '79 TV appearance for "Chorus. ORTF. Paris". Paris/ France (Theatre La Palace shows). Maybe June 1979. Apr. ??, '79 TV appearance for unidentified French TV show (aired June 5, 1979). Performs: Pasties And A G-String, Jitterbug Boy, I Never Talk To Strangers, Muriel and Burma Shave at the Théâtre de l'Empire in Paris/ France. Maybe June 1979. Apr. 30, '79 TV appearance for the "Don Lane Show". Australia May 1, 1979 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Mark Gillespie) May 2, '79 State Theatre. Sidney/ Australia. May 4, '79 Canberra Theatre. Canberra/ Australia May 5, '79 Mayne Hall. Brisbane/ Australia May 7, '79 Palais Theatre. Melbourne/ Australia May 8, '79 Festival Theatre. Adelaide/ Australia May 11, '79 Concert Hall. Perth/ Australia May 14, '79 State Theatre. Sidney/ Australia Jul. 26, '79 TV appearance for "Tonight In Person". BBC Television. BBC Television Theatre. London/ UK Jul. ??, '79 TV appearance for "The Old Grey Whistle Test" BBC. London/ UK. Also lists as April 24, 1979 Oct. 6, '79 Rainbow Music Hall. Denver/ USA. Early show and late show Oct. 8, '79 Uptown Theatre. Kansas/ USA Oct. 11, '79 Orpheum Theater. Minneapolis/ USA Oct. 13, '79 Wisconsin Union Theater. Madison/ USA Oct. 14, '79 Grand Valley State College. Allendale/ USA October 17, 1979 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH October 18, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI October 19, 1979 Music Hall Theatre, Toronto, ON (2 shows) October 22, 1979 Park West, Chicago, IL October 26, 1979 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA October 27, 1979 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (2 shows) October 30, 1979 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT (2 shows) Oct. 31, '79 Radio appearance for "WNEW-FM Radio w. Vin Scelsa". New York City/ USA. Also lists as November 2, 1979. Vin Scelsa: "Tom will be at The Beacon Theatre tomorrow night and Friday night. And on Sunday out in Bay Shore, Long Island at this new place that just opened. They are called The Paramount Theatre." Nov. 1, '79 Beacon Theatre. New York/ USA Nov. 2, '79 Beacon Theatre. New York/ USA November 3, 1979 Harvard Square Theatre, Cambridge, MA (2 shows supported by Mink Deville) Nov. 4, '79 Paramount Theatre. Long Island/ USA. Early show and late show (Sunday) Nov. 5, '79 Beacon Theatre. New York/ USA Nov. 13, '79 Beacon Theatre. New York/ USA Nov. 15, '79 Beacon Theatre, New York/ USA (Terry Evans: electric guitar). November 16, 1979 Palladium, Dallas, TX Nov. 17, '79 Armadillo World Headquarters. Austin/ USA. Show might have been cancelled. The Daily Texan student newspaper from the University of Texas Austin suggests that Commander Cody played The Armadillo on Nov. 17, '79 November 19, 1979 Danforth Music Hall, Toronto, ON Unidentified shows 1979: Date unknown (1979): Macky Auditorium. Boulder/ USA Date unknown (1979): Kent State University. Kent/ USA Date unknown (1979): Squaw Valley Ski Resort. Squaw Valley/ USA Date unknown (1979): Tomorrow Club. Youngstown/ USA Date unknown (February, 1979): Eisenhouwer Auditorium. Penn. State University. Pennsylvania/ USA Date unknown (February, 1979): Tulagi's On The Hill. Boulder/ USA Date unknown (October, 1979): Venue unknown. Carbondale/ USA Date unknown (November, 1979): Paramount. Bayshore/ USA Date unknown (December, 1979): Orpheum Theatre. Boston/ USA (last of tour?)